Jetray (Heroes of Evolution)
Jetray is the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of a Aerophibian in Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution. He is used by Ben Tennyson. History/Appearances Jetray is first used in "Pilot - Part 1" to investigate a location in which corrupt military sniper Trent Marks was last spotted. Jetray finds a small house in the middle of a vast section of farmland and reverts to human form to answer a phone inside. Transformation Process The veins in Ben's body all glow green. His skin moisturizes and becomes all fluttery and wavy as melanin levels begin to spike. His adrenal glands electrify with green energy as the veins in his body intertwine - as they make their way down his arms his fingers join and extend. The skin from his biceps stretches down, extends, and veins create and outline around his wings, which color yellow. Ben's skull changes appearance and his hair stiffens, spiking up and taking shape into his horns, which move down and expand his mouth and eye sockets. His eyes electrify with energy as the bolts travel down his body - they extend down his back and into a tail, whose end is shocked with green energy before doing a whiplash. His legs thin out and the veins join at the center of his chest, taking shape into the Ultimatrix symbol. This transformation is roughly three seconds long. Physical Appearance Jetray's appearance, following the pattern with the other aliens in Heroes of Evolution, derives directly from the Alien Force/Ultimate Alien design and besides added detail, most baseline features remain largely unchanged. Jetray's inspiration in Alien Force was from a manta - his skin appears semi-soft and at certain points rather dry and rough, but his wings feel like a moist sheet, or wet paper. His back has the texture of a manta or dolphin's soft skin and the back of his wings have small dot-like splotch patterns. His wings flutter and flow gently as he glides through the air. Jetray's face and yellow horns and eye/mouth outlines look a lot more jagged like coral, almost - the horns now flutter backwards while he flies. They almost have the appearance of a seahorse's tail and the yellow on his head is also slightly dotted with orange. His mouth and teeth look like a shark's, almost, and his tongue slightly glows green and sparks. Jetray's tail and his laser beams have perhaps the largest aesthetic addition - the laser's appearance looks more like electricity and his tail statics and sparks with green bolts surrounding it in a spiral, before he launches a blast of spiraling, sparking, electrified green energy that looks like a proton torpedo. His eyes do similar in the form of thinner beams. His voice remains generally unchanged from Dee Bradley Baker's performance - it just has a rather "wobbly" tone as though he were talking from underwater. Behavior and Abilities Jetray's abilities involve simply flight, high stamina, and laser projectiles, and a set that simple requires no change or limitations as an excuse for being realistic - aesthetically, only his manta-like nature and electricity in his lasers are enhancements. Jetray's flight is almost like a kite - the wind that blows in plants and other light objects is very visible as Jetray zooms by, to really capture the speed and force at which he flies. In contrast to Big Chill, Ben uses Jetray for long-distance glides more often - he often appears as a silhouette shrouded by clouds before zooming down into clear view. Jetray's blasts are described as very destructive on Cartoon Network descriptions and official Alien Force bios, so his blasts generally electrify their target and burn it severely. For living targets, depending on the intensity of a blast, they may be simply electrified or penetrated, the wound appearing scorched like a typical laser blast in most sci-fi movies. The most intense attacks may even cause third-degree burns. Trivia Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Aerophibians Category:Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution Category:Characters from Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution Category:Aliens from Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution